


Why Mimete Refused

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Mimete smiled after her Daimon approached a frightened man.





	Why Mimete Refused

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Mimete smiled after her Daimon approached a frightened man. ''Steal a Pure Heart Crystal this instant!'' she said to the Daimon.   
She walked to the celebrity and blushed. ''You are so handsome.'' Mimete's eyes widened before tears appeared in them.   
She searched for another celebrity. One without pimples on foreheads. 

 

THE END


End file.
